


圆圆的世界

by Cheeprio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Delusions, F/M, Implied Bruce/Betty, Implied James/Natasha, Implied OMC/Natasha, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Out of Character, POV Bruce Banner, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeprio/pseuds/Cheeprio
Summary: 我站起身，她目送我离开，克林特正站在门外的台阶上抽烟，他问我这个叫娜塔莎的是真疯还是假疯，我没说话，想到这里原来真的是她家，但现在只剩下她自己了，和一台被关掉声音的电视机。
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	圆圆的世界

**Author's Note:**

> 班纳第一人称/角色死亡暗示/吸毒暗示/幻觉暗示/自残行为/自杀倾向/其他复联成员出场/某种程度上的全员黑化/ooc/含原创角色。含班纳/贝蒂和原创角色/娜塔莎以及冬兵/娜塔莎暗示。  
> ！！！真的ooc，注意避雷。

母亲去世前我在医院见过娜塔莎几次，她住在母亲隔壁，楼梯右手边拐角的第一间房，来探望病人的家属多数都要经过她门前，从门上的小玻璃窗里，她迷茫而憧憬地望着我们，我们则谨慎而宽慰地回望她。

我照范斯的指示来接她出院，她走在前面，我跟在后面，她不问我是谁，也不问我去哪，上车后对我说的第一句话是：“你不是我丈夫。”克林特开车喜欢用拇指敲打方向盘，听到这话他停下来，从后视镜里投来迷惑又好笑的目光。我对他耸耸肩，回答她，“不是。”

她没再说话，仍用她那既死气沉沉又生气勃勃的目光注视窗外，注视车水马龙与步履匆匆，看入迷了就用手按上车窗，呼吸打在玻璃上，落下一小片白雾。我伸手替她摇下车窗，她躲了躲，我摆手表示抱歉，她垂下头，意味不明地抿了抿嘴，好像拿不准自己该不该笑。之后她转过头，深吸一口气，把头伸出了窗外，风卷起她的一头红发，像秋风扫落叶。我张开嘴，想说你小心一点，但只听到满耳她咯咯的笑声。

范斯找我、克林特，也找娜塔莎，证件、地址、钱和转院诊断都准备得齐全，但我不知道是为什么事，转做军火生意后我很少见到他，只偶尔会从托尼处听说一些他的打算。

他和托尼比我们到得早，一见我们进来就关掉了电视的声音，示意我们坐到旁边的沙发上。这幢别墅我从没来过，不知道属于谁，门外停的车也只认识范斯的那辆加长林肯。越过沙发靠背我发现范斯与托尼面前趴着两个人，那个位置本该摆个茶几，两个人一男一女，衣衫不整，胳膊被绑在身后，是我们的人的手法。我在托尼右手边坐下，克林特挨着我，娜塔莎神态自若，坐到了范斯左手边的单人沙发里，就好像这是她的家，那把单人沙发她每天都坐。这时托尼突然说，语气惊讶而又不屑，“你没说你是结过婚的。”

这话显然是对娜塔莎说的，我不在意地向后靠去，而就在这一刻，我认出了面前那女人被头发遮住的侧脸。

是贝蒂，我的妻子，贝蒂·罗斯。

我努力呼吸，努力看也努力听，努力分辨范斯神情中的喜怒，也努力把娜塔莎发出的音节拼凑成语义清晰的话，“那时候我的确没结婚”，娜塔莎这样说，她的意思是她和托尼早就认识了，而且她不觉得自己骗过托尼。

我听到一声冷笑，是地上那男人发出的，极为年轻，却也极为疲惫，在托尼用鞋跟碾过他肩膀时戛然而止。我看向托尼，托尼也看向我，我总是惊讶于他这样轻率的人也能露出如此欲言又止的表情，他说，并不是对我，“布鲁斯不计较的事情有人替他计较。”我低下头，恶感在胃里排山倒海，托尼又叫了一遍我的名字，我差点就地吐出来。

但我忍住了，余光瞥见克林特手里的军用M9，我说，“给个痛快吧。”

屋内顿时陷入一片麻木的寂静，我听见克林特从沙发上站起来，扣动扳机，用黑洞洞的枪口指着贝蒂，同时我也听见一句“我恨你”，或说两句，两个女人的声音你中有我、我中有你，同样绝望、同样怨恨，一个对我说，一个对那男人说。克林特是有名的神射手，从不用周围人替他补枪，砰砰两声便能让两个人鲜活的人来不及痛苦地离开这个世界，有时我甚至想，如果有一天我实在活不下去了，那我一定要让克林特亲手枪毙我。我低头，看见贝蒂的血已经蔓延到我脚边，枪声仍在我耳边嗡鸣不止，而比那更为震耳欲聋的，是贝蒂没能说完的后半句话，“你毁了我的人生。”

这时我恍然意识到屋子里只剩下我和娜塔莎两个人了，她木然地看着面前的两具尸体，感受到我的目光后抬起头，缓慢地露出一个惨淡而同情的微笑。那是我第一次看见她笑，死亡、孤独与无能为力的命运盘旋在我们头顶，我站起身，她目送我离开，克林特正站在门外的台阶上抽烟，他问我这个叫娜塔莎的是真疯还是假疯，我没说话，想到这里原来真的是她家，但现在只剩下她自己了，和一台被关掉声音的电视机。

两个月后范斯叫我去验货，克林特来接我，从鞋柜上拿走了我的车钥匙。他喜欢开我的车却不要我的车，因为车载碟机坏了，披头士的《艾比路》碟二卡在里面拿不出来，我懒得找人修，他也从来没提过，和我一起忍受着翻来覆去的那十一首歌。只有托尼上车后会受不了关掉音响，我和克林特不去管他，直到这年的五月，娜塔莎也常坐我的车之后，她总会先一步打开托尼的手，摇下车窗，固执地把音量调到最大。

克林特把车开上半山腰后我想起了那幢别墅，贝蒂被我还给了她父亲，她没有改姓班纳，她父亲恨我，这两件事不论在她生前还是死后都不会改变。她父亲入伍三十年，能从枪口的位置和深度判断出她死得没有痛苦，但他还是狠狠拒绝了我参加葬礼的请求。罗斯从不和我直接对话，就连祝我不得好死这话也是通过秘书转达的。我挂掉电话，在自家门前烧掉了贝蒂的多数遗物，把她的日记和属于她母亲的东西寄还给了罗斯。有那么多人都因我而死，我和贝蒂的婚姻也早已名存实亡，可我还是觉得难过，原来还会有更多，原来还是不够多。

再次见到娜塔莎几乎是意料之中的，她蜷在自己那把单人沙发里，穿一件白色的吊带睡裙，仰着头看天花板，听见有人进来才收回眼神。她对我说，“是你呀。”

我点点头，她比刚出院时胖了一点，化了点妆，显得脸上红扑扑的。她指指茶几，原来这真有个茶几，说东西在这。我卷起袖子，看到她盯着我手臂上大大小小的疤，目光含混。这时我发现她的眼睛是少见的绿色，又亮又湿，虽说漂亮得多情，但也有很大可能是色盲。我坐在地毯上，拿起注射器，她始终注视着我，在我把液体推进身体前告诉我茶几是她新买的，先前那一个被范斯毛手毛脚打碎了，她问我好看吗，我躺下，闭上眼睛，说，“好看。”

一切刚刚开始的那几分钟总是很快乐，光是自由的，声是自由的，就连吸进肺里的空气也是自由的。我站起来，世界在面前摇晃，但我却觉得格外安定，原来自由就是这样一种感觉，一种想不要命就可以不要的感觉。娜塔莎警惕地看着我，我朝她笑，“不用害怕，我不杀人。”说完我跌跌撞撞冲进厨房，抽出一把刀，是切水果用的那种长条形。娜塔莎家的厨房向阳，阳光折进我的双眼，一时间我失去了视觉，眼眶里的痛感前所未有地强烈，不过这些都无关紧要，我摸索着在自己裸露的小臂割开一道长长的口子。霎时间我痛到浑身发抖，可是我从未如此释然过，我说贝蒂，我对不起你，但我哭不出来，我问她你死前是不是也这样快乐，她说是啊。

后来克林特夺走了我的刀，帮我处理了伤口，此时此刻我虽然自认力大无穷，但我还是打不过他。恍惚间我听见娜塔莎问克林特我在哭什么，原来我脸上湿乎乎的是泪不是血，克林特轻飘飘地说，谁知道呢。

范斯这时候下了楼，看看我，又看看娜塔莎，他叫娜塔莎不用管我，说我这样已经有小二十年了。娜塔莎前后摇晃着翘起的二郎腿，她已经不再惊慌了，只是好奇地打量我，之后她站起来，和克林特一起离开了这里。范斯注视着娜塔莎的背影，点了支雪茄，二手烟的味道不好闻，我咳了两声，他却很享受，问我最近怎么样。我说很好，他点点头，讲起托尼和军火，又讲起史蒂夫和司法部，最后说到这批货的报价，我说，还算合理。我扶着左胳膊站起来，觉得自己该走了，范斯却忽然意有所指地望向窗外。我顺着他的目光看过去，娜塔莎正趴在车窗边和驾驶座上的克林特聊天，浑身散发着一股独属于夏秋交界的燥热而又丰润的气息。

“德莱柯特要回来了，”范斯突然说，“我在想，你想娶娜塔莎吗？”

德莱柯特是范斯的妻子，是我们这伙人最终能否被法律接受的重要一环，范斯不仅要爱她，还要做到让她自觉被爱得忠贞不渝。我无权干涉范斯的任何选择，不论是他和德莱柯特还是他和娜塔莎，我的回答于他也无关紧要，他总能想到别的办法，一个没有我参与也能把娜塔莎留在身边的办法，于是我说，“想。”

我确实想。

德莱柯特回来后不久范斯就向她宣布了这个喜讯，他的用词是喜讯，把旁枝末节的前因后果全数隐去不说后，整件事听起来确实像喜事。娜塔莎说她不认识什么人，我说我认识的人娜塔莎都认识了，范斯和德莱柯特于是全权接手了婚礼的操办，尽管他们各怀鬼胎，但在利益方面却从无分歧，交易和慈善都是比我到底是谁以及我要和谁结婚更重要的事。托尼得知此事后匆忙见了我一面，他问我要不要请我在学校的同事来参加婚礼，我说不用了，互相都不是很熟。他叹口气，拍了拍我的肩，最后说了一句小心娜塔莎。 那时我只当他不认同我被卷进娜塔莎和范斯的关系里，或是因为他们之间不愉快的往事而对她有所戒备，于是对他说，“不是你想得那样。”

但他还是坚持，“我知道你在想什么，千万别，她也不是你想得那样。”

婚礼前一天晚上我先后接到了范斯和德莱柯特的电话，我和娜塔莎在德莱柯特面前表演深陷情网的男女，一举一动范斯都看在眼里。他从不干涉我的所作所为，但娜塔莎会借着故作亲昵的机会贴在我耳边告诉我范斯不喜欢我这样或是那样，我无法判断这是否来自范斯的授意，娜塔莎天真而又老道，我有时甚至觉得这些根本是她信口胡诌。我闻到她身上的香水味，有果香也有花香，广告里的模特比起得不到的爱人更像是下凡的女神，这味道不像她。我问她那你喜欢吗，她没说话，在这样的情况下第一次吻了我，当着范斯、德莱柯特和托尼、克林特的面。那晚接起电话后范斯迟迟不开口，我惯以沉默应万变，很久之后他说希望我明天好好表现。我不知道他指哪方面，面对娜塔莎还是面对政要商要，但他没耐心也没时间等我回应，直接挂掉了电话。德莱柯特比起他要显得热情而又置身事外得多，她祝我好运，说娜塔莎真是个招人喜欢的姑娘，我笑笑，她当我是赞同，又嘱咐了我许多，好像把我当她不懂事的儿子。临挂电话前，德莱柯特忽然感慨颇多地说，“想找到一个真心爱你的人终归不大容易。”这话她并不针对我，但我还是对号入座地自嘲了一句，“是啊，确实不容易。”

婚礼当天我见到了久违的托尔和史蒂夫，托尔从古巴赶回来，见到我们热情又欢快，据说之后还要留在美国一阵子。史蒂夫碍于身份和参议员坐同一桌，全程熟练地和我们装作客气而又相互忌惮的样子。克林特事先通知过我，他说史蒂夫晚上会留下来，范斯特别叫我哪都不许去。托尔是第一次见到娜塔莎，他跟她握了手，大方地称赞她的美貌，之后转过来对我开玩笑，“她看起来好像比你还壮一些。”托尼嗤笑一声，“罗曼诺夫是前芭蕾舞演员，看看她的大腿。”

娜塔莎作势要掀裙子，我飞快地揣度着范斯的喜恶，最后决定拉过她的手，拦下她说，“他们逗你，你就跟他们闹？”她冲我眨眼睛，大约想分辨出我的动机，她说，“你不喜欢就算了。”我没再纠缠下去，“嗯”了一声，在她装作心满意足地向我怀里靠得更近时几乎整个人僵住。

婚礼上有关新郎的一切决定都是范斯提前做好的，我甚至在托尼打开盒盖前连一眼婚戒都没看过，好在我和范斯手型差别不大，戒指戴在手上不至于古怪到引人注意。送走宾客后我把戒指摘下来交还给娜塔莎，她没接，破天荒地对我表露出不加任何掩饰的恼火，就好像我在羞辱她。“要给你自己给。”她说。

范斯和我们谈公事的时候娜塔莎和德莱柯特一起等在外面，史蒂夫带来了些有关听证会的消息，范斯从小培养他入伍从政，托尼看不惯他那副真真假假的君子做派，早些时候就在私下里跟我说他怀疑史蒂夫并不可靠，两人的关系也因此僵化到了剑拔弩张的程度，就连在范斯面前都像是随时可能大打出手。一般这种时候都没有我和克林特说话的份，我和他坐在门口，他抽烟，我扇烟味，我跟他说尼古丁比可卡因更容易上瘾，他瞪圆了眼睛问我真的假的，我说，“随口一说，你怎么还当真了。”他翻了个白眼，问我，“你在学校就这么教学生啊，全靠胡编乱造？”我刚要继续和他闲聊下去，范斯突然叫我，他说，“过些天你和托尔一起去古巴看看吧。”没有我说话的份当然也没有我拒绝的份，我来不及疑惑，点了点头。后来他们三个陆续走了，范斯把我留下来，他说我新婚他还没送我礼物，我等他把话说完，他告诉我礼物是一张床，上门师傅还顺便帮我重新布局了书房，这时我想起娜塔莎今后要搬来和我一起住，“德莱柯特知道古巴有生意要做，”范斯嘱咐我，“以后她要是问起，你知道该怎么说。”

我点点头，直到很久以后才真正明白他为什么对我如此放心，连一句警告或是威胁都不肯多说，他从始至终没觉得我有机会，就连我自己也这么觉得。

范斯来的时间不固定，多数是中午，偶尔也在晚饭前后。我住在学校的教师公寓，隔音不好，我有时候在厨房里做饭，有时候也戴上耳机打游戏，这样范斯来和走我都不必和他打招呼。有几次他留下来吃饭，餐桌是我自己用从泰国买回来的花梨木打的，不管范斯愿不愿意我都不可能在它之外的任何地方吃饭，更何况饭也是我做的。娜塔莎厨艺不好却爱挑食，她有意无意地在范斯面前暗示过几次菜不新鲜之后，下了班我回到家，总能发现满满一冰箱新鲜的鱼肉蛋奶。范斯有很多不好，他强硬而武断，冷血又多疑，给予我和娜塔莎以施舍矫饰的胁迫，可他是真的喜欢娜塔莎，会用自己千疮百孔的真心对她好，就像他总是问我过得好不好，问这话时他是真的在意我过得好不好，所以不论我有多想要，我决不能去抢他的东西，更何况我没可能抢到。

上楼的时候我听到屋子里传来阵阵笑声，一男一女，女的是娜塔莎没错，男的不像范斯，倒像克林特。我打开家门，看见预料中的两人垫着我的旧书箱吃泡面。克林特跟我打招呼，我没理，关上书房门后还能闻到无孔不入的泡面味。他们二人说说笑笑，吵得我没法批改作业也读不进去书。我的身体此时急需海洛因，但我不想为自己注射，我在书房里来回踱步，肺里好像有一团火，每一呼吸都令它更为张牙舞爪地从内里灼烧着我，我听见自己的心跳，快时仿佛飞机离地前火力全开的发动机，慢时又像年久失修、总是关不严的水龙头，我看见世界在我面前坍缩成质点，但我清楚这远非濒死的感觉，不然我早就死了成千上百次了。

恢复知觉后我首先看到了娜塔莎的脸，之后感受到了她摇晃我肩膀的手，地板硌着我的后背，忽冷忽热，或是我的身体忽热忽冷。我勉强坐起来，感到胃里翻江倒海。我想推开她，手却重得抬不起来，我叫她走开，她说不行，“我怕你死了。”

我重复一遍出去，把门关上，但她还是不走，坚持问我注射器和随便什么能缓解我毒瘾的药物在哪，我忽然想起那个被她和克林特搬出书房的旧书箱，我问她，“你不是已经把我家翻个底朝天了吗，这怎么会不知道？”

她脸色变了变，似乎没想到我会选在这样的时间点和她撕破脸。范斯从不制造平白无故的麻烦，我和娜塔莎从第一天开始就在互相监视，这没什么可大惊小怪的，我逼她也不单单是因为这个，我和范斯计较不起，但和别人可不是。

她看了我一会儿，之后轻笑一声，坐上了书房里我的那张床。她把双手支在床上，像那天在她原来的家里一样前后摇晃自己的腿，“你在戒毒？”她问我。

“不是，”我说，“早就戒不掉了。”

“那你发什么疯？”她挑起眉毛看着我。

发疯，这是个好词，我确实在发疯，把她从疗养院接出来那天起我就疯了，我向来觉得自己可恶，但我从未这样可怜我自己。

我刚要开口，那股烈火滚进冰河的痛苦忽然卷土重来，毫不留情地吞没了我。娜塔莎被吓了一跳，我连拖带拽，顾不得动作是否粗暴把她扔出了书房。我自残、撞墙、撕书，模模糊糊地竟然感谢起娜塔莎来，至少今天过后，还能有一箱物理笔记幸免于难。

醒来时我在床上，不是我的床，是娜塔莎的床，手脚都被绑上了，嘴也被堵住了。娜塔莎叫我的名字，布鲁斯，布鲁斯，连叫了好几声。我很少记得毒瘾发作后发生的事情，只动了动手指表示自己已经完全清醒了。娜塔莎解开我，问我要不要吃东西，这次我伤到了右手，她已经帮我仔细包扎好了，我惊讶于她的手法，“不跳舞了以后我就去医院当护士了，”她停下来，似乎在犹豫自己到底该不该说下去，“结婚之后詹姆斯也跟你一样。”

我努力适应自己的四肢，跟在她身后，“你丈夫？”

她停了停，最后点点头，答应了一声。

我们在餐桌前坐下，天已经黑了，老式挂钟连着敲响八下，她拿起勺子要喂我她做的土豆泥，但我没张嘴。她波澜不惊得让我心慌，克林特偶然见过我最为狼狈不堪的样子，他告诉过我，那种时候我会哭、会叫、会管任何有体温的人叫妈，她让我张嘴，我说我是左利手，你没必要这样，她突然对我吼，“你到底在怕什么？”

我逼她，她也逼我，我和她长久对视，忽然想起原来婚礼之后我再也没有和她这样亲近过了，可婚礼当天的景象却不受控制地清晰如昨日，我记得牧师说完“现在你可以亲吻新娘了”之后她立刻拥上来吻我，记得我刚一打开范斯家起居室的门她就眨着亮亮的眼睛问我是不是可以回家了，记得她在披头士的音乐声里靠向我的肩膀跟说她好累，好困，以后再也不想结婚了。我记性不好，将来还会忘记很多事，但这些事我不想忘掉。

我什么都怕，怕范斯，怕毒瘾，怕警察，也怕一个人只能过一次的人生，但这些她不必知道，我说，“你误会了。”

她张开嘴，刚要说话，家门在我们身后打开，我亲眼看见她的情绪一瞬间由支离破碎转为欢欣雀跃。她放下勺子，飞奔向门口的范斯，我低着头，听见脚步、拥抱和亲吻。我忽然想，如果我能理解你，范斯，你愿不愿意理解我？

我去古巴前又和娜塔莎一起见了德莱柯特一次，她敏锐地觉察到我和娜塔莎间的尴尬气氛，饭后直接握住我的手问我戒指去哪了。我说在学校给学生演示实验，放在衣服口袋里但事后就找不到了。她没再追问，和我聊起她和范斯的孩子们，娜塔莎正在花园里陪他们玩，她看着娜塔莎的身影，说自己见到娜塔莎的第一眼就觉得她漂亮，我点点头，默默等着她那些总是没由来的感慨，“我不知道该怎么办，”她忽然说，我不明白她指什么，但还是隐隐有些担忧，“等你回来，一定要对她好一点。”说完她又一次握住我的手，把那个我早就还给范斯的婚戒重新戴在了我手上。

晚上回到家，我和娜塔莎各坐沙发一头看了会儿电视。她问我什么时候走，我说明天，她没再说话，起身要离开客厅，我叫住她，这是我第一次在私下里叫她的名字，她回过头，望着我，走向我，我抱住她，抬起头来和她接吻，在我和她拥有的那么多或真或假的瞬间里，我想这一刻我最爱她。

娜塔莎睡着之后我给史蒂夫打了个电话，他似乎很惊讶在深夜接到我的电话，从前我们接触不多，他的忠心与否也与我毫无意义，我只能赌一把，赌他是个迷途知返的法内人，也赌我在他眼里值得同情。我说明天我就要去古巴了，他说他知道，我说，“帮我照顾好娜塔莎。”

他沉默了许久，这时我还不知道他沉默的真实含义，只当他左右为难，但他还是答应了我，“一定。”

就在和娜塔莎相识的第二年秋天，我跟着托尔来到古巴，在加勒比海的岸边住了一晚。第二天早上，我和他驾车前往交易地，在路上，我接到一通来自海外的电话，电话接起后对面迟迟没有开口，我听见被电信号模糊的呼吸声，我说，“不要说话，不要。”

我和托尔说想抽烟，他下车去买，在他离开我的视线之后，我踩下了油门。我们的车上有枪和美金，我以为我会死在路上，但我没有，我一路开到目的地，在那里等着我的是一队美国缉毒局的警察。

入狱后我和审讯我的警官一起观看了托尼出席的听证会的电视直播，军火是合法生意，他没罪，范斯也没罪。警官拿出一本物理学讲义放在我面前，二十年前我弑父用的那把刀就藏在里面，我也因此吓疯了我妈。范斯就是在那个时候找上我的，他问我如果他给我一个机会让我可以不用坐牢，我愿不愿意接受，我问他是什么机会，他说制毒，我接受了，在此之外提出一个条件是把我妈送进最好的疗养院，他也接受了。

我承认了上述绝大部分事实，对其他有关走私贩毒的指控也供认不讳，但我闭口不提和范斯、托尼等一众人相熟，我背后有谁？谁也没有，这是我自己的生意。审讯结束后警官说我是个聪明人，就在这时我看清了他的脸，是詹姆斯，娜塔莎的丈夫。他问我临死前还有什么愿望，我说，“克林特枪法好，能不能让他来执刑？”

开枪前克林特主动和我说了几句话，他问我记不记得车载CD里的一首歌，“歌词好像是什么，什么，天是蓝的，世界是错的。”他说。

“我记得，”我说，“但歌词不是‘世界是错的’，是‘世界是圆的’。”

他看着我，恍然大悟地点点头，之后朝我举起枪，把黑洞洞的枪口对准我。我闭上眼睛，想起去看望妈妈时第一次见到娜塔莎的场景，我路过她的病房，她问我，你是来接我回家的吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 范斯是fans德莱柯特是director，文末提到的那首歌是披头士的Because。人可以死了也可以没死，不管怎么样我个人觉得不算be。


End file.
